


Cactus

by Vixens_Shadow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_Shadow/pseuds/Vixens_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound and Trailbreaker go birdwatching and the results do not entertain the medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cactus

Cactus

“Primus frag-it, Hound. Sit. Still.” First Aid practically growled at his patient. Hound had come, being carried by Trailbreaker, a few minutes before and had yet to hold still for any longer than a few moments.

“But- Ow!” Hound yelped as First Aid gave a tug to remove some debris from the tracker’s chassis.

“I told you to sit still.” the young medic replied, voice frustrated and tired but mildly amused.

“Yeah but you didn’t have to - Ah!” the green mech cringed, trying to flinch away from the Protectobot’s tools.

“Oh yes he did. You won’t hold your servos still and this stuff is digging deeper because of it.” Ratchet replied. He’d come in at Trailbreaker’s call, an abnormal circumstance at best, but the large black mech had promised him something he’d likely never seen before. And frag it all if Trailbreaker hadn’t been right.

“Just think of it this way, Hound. You got to see the local plant life.” the black mech quipped, earning him a withering glare from his partner. 

“You’re not helping any, ‘Breaker.”

“What -where- you two doing anyhow?” First Aid asked, stopping any childish battle of the wits before it started. Under any other circumstances, he might find this more than just a tad amusing. However, he’d been the one on call for the evening and when the two mech’s finally made it back to base, he’d been recharging nicely.

“Bird watching.” Hound replied, wincing as another yank withdrew more debris.

“They were building a nest in some nearby foliage. We climbed to a nice little ledge to watch for a while then Captain Graceful here took a swan-dive into another batch of cactus.” Trailbreaker supplied, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back on the wall. He was being highly entertained by the current predicament of his counterpart and had no qualms about it.

“I did not. I- Ow!” the green mech yelped again as another piece of the offending cactus was removed.

“Oh, sorry. He ‘slipped.’” the black mech corrected, “Scared the birds away too.”

Ratchet picked up another tool and started helping First Aid with the partially crushed plant life and errant thorns. Their patient had, so far, ‘donated’ a rather large pile of mushy green flora and there was still a decent amount left to remove.

“Did he -have- to land on his aft?” First Aid asked, exasperated. 

Trailbreaker chuckled, “No. He didn’t.” he said, giving Hound a hearty slap on the shoulder. “That was just bonus points.”


End file.
